1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program to be executed by the information processing apparatus, whereby information is processed using audio information-related information (metadata) attached to audio information units each representing a song, and subtitle information (caption data) in TV broadcasting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terrestrial digital TV broadcasting services have started in Japan. One such service currently offered is so-called one-segment broadcasting destined for mobile terminals such as cellular phones. Presented in digital format, the one-segment broadcasting service has the major advantage of providing stable, high-quality pictures of which the resolution is high enough to satisfy mobile terminal users. As such, the service is expected to gain widespread acceptance in the near future.
Today's one-segment TV broadcasting offers programs constituted not only by audio-video signal information but also by subtitle information called captions. Some of the mobile terminals compatible with one-segment broadcasting are capable of simultaneously displaying a moving picture and subtitle information based on the video signal and on caption data respectively.
[Patent Document]
Japanese Patent Document Laid-open No. 2005-353213